


goodnight n go

by strwberrycake



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Innocence, Love, Shy, Shy Love, Slow Burn, Song fic, Teasing, goodnight n go, idk i was hyped when writing bleh, just please support, late night, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 08:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strwberrycake/pseuds/strwberrycake
Summary: "Oh, why'd you have to be so cute?It's impossible to ignore you, ahWhy must you make me laugh so much?It's bad enough we get along so wellJust say goodnight and go"Yoosung Kim is absolutely irresistible. It's a crime.





	goodnight n go

He was so unbearably _good._

 

That sweet, sweet boy. With purple stars in his eyes, lips dripping honey, irresistible innocence radiating from his being, he always managed to make you warm and fuzzy.

 

He didn’t have to do anything in particular, he was just so spectacular on his own.

 

Sometimes he would be so embarrassingly innocent.

 

He would routinely walk you to the door, and refuse to leave until you were safely inside. He’d say goodnight, and go. He would always give you his jacket or coat, even if you didn’t say anything. He would always reach for your hand first, as if walking without the other’s hand was unthinkable. His kisses were always soft, and gentle—careful. He was so gentle. He handled you like fragile china. You remembered your first time with him. He was a blushing, bumbling mess, but he was so _careful_. Mind over matter, he cared about you more than himself.

 

It wouldn’t be much but he could make you laugh like no other.

 

You remembered that one time it took him a solid ten minutes to remember the name “elephant,” so he just acted out the elephant’s actions, mimicking the trunk and the elephant’s trumpet call. You remembered your ribs ripping at the entire ordeal. This boy was sugar, pure sugar.

 

Sometimes he would question things—simple things.

 

_“Why would anyone even like me? Don’t you think I’m too childish? Anyone would rather be with some more mature, anyways.”_

 

You are mature, Yoosung. In your own way. You don’t give yourself enough credit.

 

_“Do you think I’m manly enough? I know I’m not as strong as Zen, or serious like Jumin but I hope I’m enough.”_

 

You’re more than enough. It doesn’t matter that you’re not Zen, or Jumin. That’s the whole point. You’re you. You’re Yoosung. You’re home.

 

_“Do you think I can be loved?”_

 

How could you not be? I love you.  

 

He was so cute.

 

You could clearly picture the way his face lit up when you gave him his favorite ice cream in the summer. The way he’d give you a crooked grin, his eyes crinkling at the corners. After a moment of happiness he would always panic, and wonder where was your ice cream? He couldn’t possible enjoy this sweet treat by himself! You deserved one too! You loved his expressions. The way his face of pure happiness would morph into concern, and a sense of urgency. He was cute like that. You wished he wouldn’t be. It made you greedy.

 

You’d remember how he would linger at your doorsteps, waiting, and arguing with himself over how much he wanted to kiss you. If, at least, just once. Just a quick peck. The smallest things would always make him so overwhelmingly happy.

 

It scared you.

 

He was so sweet. The fact that this boy was made out of everything good in this world, it intimidated you.

 

You didn’t want to overwhelm him, he was so _pure._

 

But how could you resist him?

 

He was just so _cute_ , and you got along with him so _well._

 

He made you laugh, he took care of you.

 

No matter how much you wanted to push away the thoughts, he always wandered around, floating, and popping up when you least expected it.

 

How could he be so cute? It’s bad enough you understand him, and he understands you without having to explicitly say your thoughts.

 

You were always glad he didn’t pursue anything. He would stay with you until you were inside your home. It was always “goodnight,” and go. You were glad. It stopped you from being too greedy. Too needing. If he didn’t say goodnight, and go, you were sure you wouldn’t be able to stop yourself from keeping him in your front pocket.

 

You were glad it was always “goodnight,” and go.

 

However, one night he didn’t say goodnight.

 

You remembered the first night he stayed over at your place.

 

He was lingering at the doorway again. Contemplating the idea of asking for a kiss, or simply leaving. It was snowing, you remember. Light, soft flurries of snow fell from the sky, gently kissing the ground upon arrival. You don’t remember who looked at the time but he soon realized that he had _just_ missed his train. The next one wouldn’t arrive for a while, or maybe wouldn’t arrive at all—considering the snow. You felt a little bolder. The stars were so bright, and the moon was urging you on. It was a damn cold, winter night too. It was the perfect opportunity.

 

_“Would you like to come inside?”_

 

You made tea, and watched tv. The night progressed, and suddenly, the groaning and rumbling of your heater sputtered to a pitiful stop. Conveniently, it had shut down.

 

The night progressed some more, and the room just got colder.

 

After gathering as many blankets as you could and covering each other, each minute passed, and the room got colder despite your efforts. One minute, then two, then three, then it’d been half an hour. Each minute you wouldn’t be in the same spot you were before. Slowly, slowly, creeping, to each other. Like magnets. Once on opposite sides of the couch, then thighs shyly touching.

 

Suddenly, fingers intertwined, mindlessly caressing the other’s digits, rubbing smooth circles on the other’s palm. Eyes were focused on the black tv screen. The power had gone out a while ago. No words were bothered being exchanged.

 

_“You can sleep here.”_

 

You remembered how frightened his amethyst eyes were at your suggestion, they clouded over with concern. It made you laugh. He was so pure. So cute.

 

“ _Don’t worry, I’ll sleep there.”_

 

You glanced over to the other single loveseat, to the side. You’ll just sleep there, you didn’t have a problem with that.

 

You remembered he stared at the loveseat like it was an immediate danger. He couldn’t put together the thought of you sleeping there...so uncomfortably. You remembered you both softly argued over who slept where. By the end, you were both so exhausted and cold, you both stayed put. Limbs were eventually clumsily tangled, one leg on top of the other, whose leg? You couldn’t point out. Eventually, it got to be so cold, you both became small, cozy, dragons. The heater having been busted, the small apartment’s temperature steadily dropped. Small puffs of air would escape lips when one sighed.

 

_“Maybe we should just sleep together...you know...since it’s so cold.”_

 

He said it so quietly, so hesitatingly, you wondered if he even suggested it in the first place. You remembered how wide your smile was, it was almost embarrassing. He was blushing so harshly, it almost worried you. Even the tips of his pale ears were tinted red, along with the nape of his neck, it all rapidly became immersed in scarlet. You guided him to your bed. You held his hands, and wrapped yourselves in your biggest blanket. Facing each other, you remembered that his eyes would quickly dart around the room to avoid settling on your face. He was so embarrassed. You remembered leaning in closer. He remembers smelling your rose hip shampoo, and light perfume from the day. You remember touching his warm forehead with yours, noses touching, each barely breathing.

 

You remembered kissing him.

 

Impossibly soft. You definitely remembered that. His lips were impossibly soft. And he was sweet. Like a warm, fruit tart. Smooth, and sweet. This boy, was impossibly good.

 

You remembered you were glad that night.

 

Glad that the weather had changed, and snow had fallen.

 

Glad that the heater went out.

 

Glad that he stayed.

 

Most of all, you were glad he didn’t say goodnight and go.

**Author's Note:**

> just a small one shot of a night w yoosung. i just got random inspo from ariana's new album. one shot is based off of her song "goodnight n go" from sweetner. hope u guys enjoyed, any feedback would be appreciated! luv u, thank u for reading <3


End file.
